


The One Shot Collection

by moose_chan



Series: OT11 Nights [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Degradation, Dom - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Name Calling, No Plot, Oral, Pinned, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Shibari, Smut, no beta we die like men, one shots, sub, switch - Freeform, thigh riding, verbal name calling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan
Summary: Formatting and collecting my discord fic-lets into one placeThere is no rhyme or reason for any of these very short stories
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OT11 Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751413
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Diavolo x Female MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo x Female MC  
> Prompt was rimming

"Alright, you want to try -what?" Diavolo paused. The look on his face didn't look like it was an outright no, but it wasn't a home run 'yes' that she had been hoping for when she had initially asked him.

  
"I want you to eat my," she smiled wide despite her unease, "ass," her eyes were bright as her mirth sparkled behind her eyes. "Human tradition and all," she teased him gently.

  
"When you put it that way," he picked up Tracie as if the woman didn't weigh a thing. "I think I can make that work," he carried her over to his bed, laying both of them down with a gentle touch. The skirt of her rad uniform soon found it's way up to her hips, bunched in his hands to keep it out of his face.

  
Tracie couldn't help but giggle as he manhandled her so that she would be sitting on his face. When he nosed against the cleft of her ass, she squealed with delight at the feeling. Diavolo didn't play around with any teasing touches or licks, instead going right for it. She clenched down and cried out, "Holy shit," she could feel him grin against her skin as he held her in place. Her thighs shook as she tried to force herself to relax once she felt his tongue press against the outer rim. Tracie dropped her head, her whole body going limp under the onslaught of his tongue.  
Diavolo's hands held her thighs firmly in place, enjoying the trembling muscle beneath his fingers. Her cries were muffled to his ears, but he still reveled in the sounds he could draw out of her.

When he was able to get his tongue in further, she almost collapsed against him. The foreign feeling drove her mad as she rocked her hips against his face, not caring if she was possibly suffocating the crown prince in her rush for an orgasm. Her fingers moved down her body to touch against her clit, rubbing it in slow circles while Diavolo's tongue forced her ass to open up to him. When she came, she came with a loud shattering cry, her whole body alight with desire all thanks to the foreign and relentless tongue of the Prince


	2. Satan x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan x Female MC   
> Prompt was 'picking your partner up'

Misaki," Satan growled, not enjoying the sensation of how hard he had been bumped. The movement had caught him completely off guard from behind him while he had been browsing the collection of books, "watch where you are going next time,"

The abrupt callousness to his voice startled Misaki and she tried to apologize and jump out of the way, instead getting tangled up in the narrow space between the shelves. They tumbled, a mess of limbs and cries as they crashed into the shelving stacked high with books. "Look at what you-oh," Satan blushed a faint pink color, his face tinting a shade Misaki had never seen before.

  
"I'm so sorry," she moved to take a step back, but Satan moved quicker than she. He snagged her arm, holding her in place as they stood in the silent and heavy air all the while pressed up against each other. "I should, I didn't mean-" Satan huffed, his fingers caressing the brief section of skin that was exposed on her arms - her RAD uniform jacket having become untucked and pushed up in their tumble. "It's fine," he murmured softly, uncharacteristically gentle in that moment.

  
Misaki held her breath while Satan trailed his fingers up her sleeves, following unseen patterns across her uniform until he was cupping her face. Despite being the one not pinned, Misaki couldn't move away as he tilted her head back to look up at him. He waited until she flicked her gaze up to meet his. When she did, he leaned down and with such a tender brush of his lips drew Misaki into his embrace. She was swept away by the turbulent force of his kiss. Unable to fight the desire to break away, she was rewarded with a pleased rumble from deep within his chest that she felt against her skin all the way to her core.

  
Though she wasn't able to keep from crying out when he nipped her lower lip, a small gasp against his knowing grin had her weak within his hold. When he picked her up and cupped her ass with such ease that betrayed how different they were, she knew he was about to blow her mind. With her back pressed against the bookcase, it was all she could do to keep up.


	3. Lucifer x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer x Female MC  
> Prompt had been thigh riding

Diva had been worn thin, stretched out, and bent into ways her mind simply couldn't handle anymore. RAD had been _hell_ for midterms and now that they were done her body called for a nap.

Not called.

Demanded.

In such a way that the moment she got home to the House, she knew she wasn't going to make it all the way up to her bedroom before she collapsed. Instead she opted for another place that was far closer and just as safe. She knew Lucifer would be out and wouldn't mind, in fact, he had told her it was okay if she ever needed a quiet place to study or have a break. A nap was as good enough of reason as any. She shut the door to his study behind her and didn't remember her head hitting the side of the couch, darkness overtook her faster than she had anticipated and she gladly descended into sleep.

  
When Diva awoke, she didn't recognize the luxurious sheets. Thinking that she was still under the spell of her dream, she let herself languidly stretch out in the wide space provided by the bed. She had this really good dream that took its time leaving the fog of her brain as she woke up. Diva had been so under the influence of her dream and the depth of her exhaustion she didn't even recognize that the dream wasn't around in her mind anymore. She had slowly been grinding her hips against an unknown thigh, not caring that such wanton moans were leaving her lips until it was far too late to say it wasn't what it sounded like. It felt good, chasing that sweet release after so much stress had been weighing her down. Each roll of her hips brought her closer to her release.

  
A dark chuckle snapped her back to reality. Her gaze snapped open with a sharp slap to her mental facilities. Diva look up with horror and embarrassment at Lucifer. Red flames colored her face, but it was too late. Lucifer heard it all, and that small cocky smile on his lips means that he wasn't going to let her forget about that any time in the near future


	4. Asmo x You (reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo x Reader (you)  
> Prompt: Blue balls/sexual frustration
> 
> tw: degradation in name calling

Asmo probably would come onto you so hard, catch you off guard after Barbatos and I don’t fuck. How fucking dare we be content to only throw barbed words at each other and sharpen our tongues. Could you imagine how sexually frustrated he is right now? The Avatar of lust is about to lose his mind, he's pent up and in need of a release.

He’d stalk the halls of RAD looking for you, snarling randomly to you about some two idiots were more content to simply snark at each other instead of actually doing something about it. He’d be so keyed up and wound tightly - so tight he’d not give a damn for decorum or formalities - just snag you right out from where you were happy to be talking with your friends in the hallway. Asmo would not giving a damn the looks they gave the two of you as he pulled you away - the knowing smile behind their gazes as they watched him force you to leave their little circle. 

Asmo wouldn't tell you what was wrong and honestly, you really wouldn’t care. You would be happy he came to you, to his most treasured cum slut to find his release. You’d do such a good job showing him how happy you were, so ready to serve him despite his outward vexation that the demons around him were fools for simply not taking what was offered to him. Mouth open wide, he’d force you to your knees. You probably wouldn’t even feel the pain, given how turned on you were when he got like this. It was euphoric, that speeding desire that flooded your mind and spilled down to the tips of your over sensitive nerve endings.

With such a willing mouth to help take the edge off of his frustrations! I mean, how could those two, those stupid fools run their mouths when they could be doing something like this. How he cherished the feeling of that wet willing mouth. And your tongue, oh it does just the trick to help him relax. 

He always could count on you. 


	5. Diavolo x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo x MC 
> 
> Prompt - hunter/prey - not smut

If Ava started spending time with Barbatos and tied up his attention, there would be no one around to keep an eye on Diavolo.....

The Prince would be so stressed from work piling up non stop. From the never ending His loyal servant had been taking to actually taking his allotted down time for the first time in the better part of a few centuries. Now he had all this pent up tension and no positive outlet to release it. 

Oh how the lord Diavolo would be out of sorts. This was a new feeling for him. No one looking over his shoulder to make sure he was behaving and not up to no good.

Now that he had a bit of freedom, he was going to enjoy it any way he could. How would he find you, with your friendly smile and lovely unrestrained voice. How it would call to him like a beacon, a promise, of what he could find within your embrace. It would tantalize him Tracie, watching you from afar as you walk to the House once classes were over.

He had meant to go speak with Lucifer, but now he had other plans.


	6. Asmo x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo x mc 
> 
> Happy birthday Ronnie 
> 
> Shibari teasing - no smut

Asmo practically purred at the sight of her when Ronnie had opened the door to her room. She had been taken by complete surprise at the sight that was now laid out before her. Ropes of every size, color, and shape were neatly laid out across her bed.

  
  
“Wh,” her voice was hoarse with only a croaking sound escaping her. The rest of the word had become stuck in her throat, “What?” Ronnie couldn’t help but nervously lick her bottom lip as Asmo bent over her bed with the languid grace of a predator stalking it’s prey. 

He picked a section of braided rope, running it over his fingers as if he was lost in thought.   
“I hope you don’t mind, I got started without you, darling. Your classes went late and I was just too impatient.” A lovely pout crossed Asmo’s lips, yet his eyes were bright with mischief. 

His silk robe slipped open teasingly to give her a view as he leaned over a bit farther to reach another selection of rope that was on her bed. The movement flashed a heavenly view that was composed of an intricate harness tied with layers of knots and rope dyed a faint shade of pink pressed tight against his alabaster skin. It continued on below into the hidden depths of his clothing where the robe was loosely tied with a rather careless knot, a complete contrast to the expert craft that was against his body. 

  
Ronnie knew it was on purpose, her brain slowly thinking of ways to punish him for his carelessness later. Since it was her birthday, maybe she could convince him to let her tie him up, finish what he started. But for now all she could do was let her eyes stay glued to the scene unfolding before her. 

  
When he stood up, he made no move to close his robe rather enjoying the sight of Ronnie practically melting into the floor. Asmo had a smug look on his face, his eyes gleaming in the low light of the room. “Darling, darling,” he took one step towards her, then another, the rope snapping in his hands. “Since it is your birthday if I tie you up first, I’ll let you return the favor if you’ll be an extra good bunny for me.”


	7. Barbatos x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbatos x mc 
> 
> Implied smut? Dom/sub/switch theme with bondage

A sharp and delicate tongue that spoke such poetic words, it could almost be considered charming. 

If not for the bratty reflection in his gaze, intrinsically because he knew exactly what he was invoking from her. Yet still she found herself not willing to walk away and find an easier prey, more than content to wait for more.

His deliberate actions coinciding with his purposely prose laden words were a craftily composed trap to insnare his prey. She knew that he wanted to have her within his grasp, her soft cries singing voluntarily with each stroke of his fingers juxtaposed to the tip of his tail against her form. 

A promise of silk tied in knots against her skin, each pass of the supple material a delicate promise of what was to come. What she would give to feel the muted touch of his fingers against her flush skin, hidden by his gloves. The price would be high, demanding and strict - quick to deliver a punishment designed for not only punishment but pleasure as well. 

She knew and didn’t care, more than willing to play the game by his rules in order to have more.

It was an aphrodisiac to her thoughts that Barbatos didn’t seem to care that the target within his sights had teeth of her own. That she was willing to turn on him the moment he left an opening for her to sink her fangs into him. If anything, and it vexed her so, it only seemed to fuel his antics further in order to stay one step beyond her advances. She chased with a drive and vain preparation, a faint whisper of hope to spur her on in order to feel that serene smile against her lips right before she took a bite.   


With this cat and mouse game, there was no winner, neither was playing for keeps. Time was fleeting for one and ever present for the other. She could hope that he would make the most of it while he could, that her willing enticements to lure him in to a trap of her own could be more than sufficient for now.


	8. Satan, Mammon, Simeon + MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon, Simeon, Satan x MC
> 
> Slight smut, not explicit 
> 
> Mammon conned Simeon into giving him more grim. MC finds out and let's her thoughts on the matter be known 
> 
> Part 1 & 2

She stood before the two demons, hands on her hips as she glared down at them. Neither one was groveling despite being on their knees, both opting to sulk and look away from the other from their position on the floor. Simeon stood off to her side, silent while his brow began to furrow at the scene that was being laid out before him. "Alm," his melodic voice was tentative, but a fierce shift of her eyes was more than enough to silence his attempt to placate her, her lip curling up slightly as her anger flared at the angel.

  
"No," she stated simply, taking a moment to glare at him until he too looked away. "You are just as guilty as they," her finger pointed at both Satan and Mammon as they sighed and huffed. They both now wore almost identical bored expressions, being well versed in the art of ignoring angry rants after living with Lucifer for as long as they had. "Speaking of guilt," she rounded on the two demons, "You think it wise to provoke me?" Alm took a step towards the pair, lovingly letting her fingers run through their hair. She waited until they relaxed under her touch, Mammon physically sagging into her hand while Satan's gaze relaxed from his usual hardened glare.

  
Once she had saw her chance to strike, she let her hands travel to each of their napes, her hands twisting in their hair before giving them a each a harsh yank to force their heads back to look up at her. "Hello, boys," she purred, a cruel smile on her lips, "are you ready to apologize to me?"

  
"To ya?" Mammon's eyes were wide, "Why I gotta do tha-" his voice turned into a moan when Alm moved her foot forward to press her leg against his front. She positioned it just right so that if she leaned forward, she could put pressure against his cock.

  
"You've inconvenienced me," she growled. "Now you need to show me that you're sorry." Mammon couldn't complain, his body straining against her hand as he attempted to rub himself against her leg.

Satan made a rude noise with his mouth, pulling against her grip to tilt his head in order to avert his gaze as far away from the sight next to him. Disgusted by Mammon working himself up into a lust fueled haze for all to see. Alm waited for Mammon get to the point where a soft whine escaped from his lips as he shut his eyes in bliss.

Once she was satisfied he had his fill, she moved her leg back and watched with a slight grin as he lurched forward in order to chase any lingering feeling he could obtain.  
His moan turned into a low whine, straining against her hand as his hips shifted fruitlessly. "Punishment," she sighed and shook her head, "is never true pleasure," she tilted his head back again and patiently waited until he met her gaze. The sight of tears pricking at the corner of his eyes painted such a lovely picture that was laid before her at her feet. "Why should I reward your poor behavior?"

  
Alm let her head tilt so that she could turn to look over her shoulder and hold Simeon's gaze. She was startled to see the look behind his eyes as he took one step forward, then another until he was pressed his chest against her back. His breath ghosted against her ear as he reached around her, letting his fingers delicately trail down over her skin to press against her fingers - his own slight touch barely ruffling the two demon's hair. He began to move up her arms, taking his time to not rush.

  
Once his hands had reached her shoulders, his lips pressed light kisses that felt more akin to a feather brushing over her skin. "Instead of straining yourself because of our foolishness, let us show you how sorry we are instead." The words were faint, whispered against her jaw as he continued to kiss his way across her skin.

  
Satan had remained immune up until that moment, captivated by the sight of Simeon enveloping Alm within his arms. With each press of his lips against her skin, he felt his chest tighten with a need to also feel her skin beneath his touch.


	9. Any x Reader - Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - describing sexual tension
> 
> many different posts all wrapped up in one, so if the subject changes for the focus, that's why

It doesn't happen right off at the start. The only hint that something has started to take shape and make its home within your thoughts and crackling beneath your skin. You want it to happen now, right fucking now, but you can't jump the gun. You need to undergo a dance with your partner, see if they are compatible with you in an elaborate series of tantalizing movements that leave you both willing to throw caution to the wind and give in to the mounting desire. Within your chest is that feeling that has you trembling. 

But it is like heat lightning, that heavy storm on the horizon. You know it's there, you can feel it in the air, how heavy it feels against your skin. The pressure is mounting, but it's not here yet, there's still time. Time to either run towards it or make an attempt to flee. 

Depending on when that thought of self preservation hits your conscious it could be too late. You're already drowning within your entangled thoughts and there is no hope for your survival. It's inevitable. You can either accept their outstretched hand, though maybe you can pull them down with you. The other, far more dangerous thought is maybe they'll save you. Pull you from the depths of your desires that cling to you heavy and desperate for more, always more.

Growing up in the warmer climates of the South - watching heat lightning travel over the Blue Mountains. Waiting for that singular moment right before everything broke. Shattering all that budding tension that had been brewing for hours, a tempest that was a promise of what was to come. The explosion of brilliance across the sky without the roar to accompany it. Slicked skin heavy with beads of sweat that ran down between your shoulder blades - so pervasive that you don't even bother wiping it away, it will only happen again, and again, and again. It's simply a fate to accept, the tension that is coursing within for you. Surrendering to the magnetic pull, the allure of something dangerous and not caring for what the results may be, let the etched runes fall where they may and tell a story of your downfall into pleasure. 

An exposed nerve, raw and bristled with the constant feeling of being laid bare before the object of your devotion. Is it worth it? To give in to these dark whispered devotions within your swirling thoughts. It's passing glances, teasing smiles, a indulgence of covered cravings kept muted in order to resist falling. Resisting to take part of the dance is the only way to win, to be able to emerge without being wholly consumed by the aching need that you will only mourn for once you have even the briefest of tastes. Even a hasty touch against your lips would ignite the inferno inside your chest. Your days would become filled with the never ending craving that desires for more, every step you took would be a sigh announcing that maybe today you could hope to chance another taste.

But see, that's the thing. When it comes to sexual tension, it is suffering. Taking utter delight in the endless yearning for their touch. Nothing else could compare to the feeling of their fingers tracing down your neck, languid and unhurried. Such whispers against your ear, telling you all their deepest desires they have for you.

  
Sexual tension would drag you down the winding path to hell, and you wouldn't fight it. Every bump, every pull, every bite of pain against your skin. You're too busy mourning for a time that your thoughts weren't filled with these choking desires that have wound their way around your throat. The tight restricting pain is one you now yearn for, the agonizing burn for what you haven't had in full- what you might not be able to have.

That's the edge of the knife you walk with sexual tension. 

Do they want you? 

Are they only flirting with you?

Is it something they're doing as a passing fancy?

Do they choke on the very air they breathe as you do?

Sexual tension is a coin with two sides, one for your desires and the other with your doubts. One will consume you just as easily as the other. Languishing in your inability to just make a move, open your mouth, figure out what it is, what you've been doing with this person, that fear of losing out, the dream ending and you'll wake up alone.

It's tantalizing, it's terrorizing.

What makes you think I'm not a mess?

That I'm not a jittery tangled knot of thoughts, thriving on the anticipation of teasing myself with these hidden desires. The mounting cry from within my throat that is ripping its way through me with the need to be free. Simply thinking about what could be is enough of a aphrodisiac to my yearnings. The little pin pricks of my skin alighting with a debauched craving for the mere dream to be desired in such a way that I desire them. 

What drives me to never stop is the slim chance that I may hear them tell me these things. I can withstand the torment I subject myself to with these longings to draw out the sexual tension so that it never ends forever dancing along the edge of the knife.


	10. Chapter 10

Infy don't forget the strain of your hips as you lift them to chase after him, desperate for him to not pull all the way out. He had been teasing you for so long now, the thought of him not being inside you for even a moment was enough to have you crying out with want. He'd feel you clench around his cock, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched you desperately go up onto your toes to press as far as you can in order to keep him inside you. "What's that, princess?" He'd croon softly, low words in your ear as you panted below him - your thighs trembling from the strain. "Do you want something?" There would be no continuation until you gave in to him. You both knew it, yet still you fought it as long as you could. "Use your words princess," he nibbled along your jaw line, delighting in how you sounded so rash and wild below him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simeon / satan / mc 1 / mc 2 (brief)
> 
> Prompt - Curious Simeon (oops I made myself sad)

Simeon can always go to Satan and ask for help on how to please a human. Knowing Satan he would be more of a hands on type of teacher. Which would require a willing subject to use as his example of how to go about turning a human weak and pliant while within their grasp.

Jei, you would be Satan’s canvas - letting him show Simeon how to bring pleasure to the willing human form. Two hungry sets of eyes on you, one that had started out hesitant but after Satan had you singing for him so sweetly - it was only a matter of time before he too was falling.

Satan was the first corrupter, given his story with the knowledge of good and evil. The true question is what Simeon would do with that knowledge once he had it.  
His charming smile, tousled hair and skin tight clothing that draws in your gaze to start at his chest and work your way down - he would leave a path of willing victims in his wake.

He’d want to try out everything he had learned from watching Satan, how easily Jei had gone boneless within his grasp had only excited the angel. The prospect of his little lambs doing that for him, their cries of his name on their lips, it fueled him to act on these new emotions.

You would resist him, wouldn’t you. All of his advancements would feel weird, off kilter, not the usual sunny smile and easy crinkle that formed in the corner of his eyes when he saw you every morning before you left for the day. It would puzzle you, this new side of him that was bolder and aggressive as he tried his hardest to figure out how to make you fall like the rest had.

Puzzled, but it would all make sense would you saw a befallen looking angel talking to Satan one afternoon outside the library. Everything would click into place. The wistful stares and hushed voices filled with longing that followed him no matter where he went, growing tenfold in number since the start of his new behavior. You heard the rumors, Cold, but didn’t want to believe them.

Yet here it was, right before your eyes confirming it all. Satan was teaching Simeon how to seduce humans, and it only saddened you.

Simeon wouldn’t understand why it didn’t work on you, so many other sweet cries had proven he wasn’t doing anything wrong per se. Satan wasn’t playing one of his many tricks, the knowledge was there but the subject was all wrong. You were different than before Cold, when it came to acting around him. Your usual bright smile was muted, forced and strained. For once you actually shied from his touch. It was shocking to the poor angel. All he wanted to do was learn how to make his little lambs happy in the way he saw the brothers had, and here he was losing the most precious one of all.

It would take a few weeks, drawn gazes, an awkward shuffle between the two of you. Oh Cold, you can see how hurt he is by his actions. He had thought this was what all humans wanted. Asmo had even assured him he had done nothing wrong - and he hadn’t. It just wasn’t what you wanted, Cold. The thrill for you was a different flavor. The Simeon before was exactly that perfect blend. Handsome with a bit of bite to his teasing. You didn’t mind that your friends preferred to get fucked hard, bent in two until they couldn’t walk straight. They didn’t mind that you wanted soft kisses and longing sighs at the merest hint of his touch. That’s why y’all were friends. You supported each other despite your differences when it came to romance and desire.

He finally cornered you one morning, you had been lost in your thoughts while you typed away on your DDD and not paying heed to what was going on around you. Bumping into him, you quickly scramble back and offer an apology. His sad gaze as he tells you there is no need, since he is the one that should apologize to you. The space between you is a vast aching wall of what once was. You know he can feel it too as the pain in his gaze deepens.

Unsure of how to even bridge the gap, you try to accept his apology. It only serves to frustrate you both, the magical word that would fix it all by saying “sorry” was not enough to make it all go back to what you had before.

Actions speak louder than words, a lesson that Satan had taught him but probably not for this reason. “I’ve been given permission to take you to the human world,” his words are soft, unable to meet your gaze as he hesitantly attempts to make and attempt to win you back. “If you would have me,” his demure and relaxed form kept you from outright rejecting him. How could you? He was willing to try to meet you half way, his newfound knowledge paired with what he knew you liked. “It’s wintertime and I would like to take you to an outdoor skating rink, I ah, even knit you a scarf,” he holds out the simple hand made item, though rudimentary - you can tell he tried, Cold. Your fingers brush across each other when you reach out to accept the gift. That familiar zip of anticipation ran along your nerve endings in your hands before fizzling out in your chest. It seemed to kick start the frozen feelings that you had kept safe within yourself. Simeon seemed to sense this as well, his eyes back to how they used to look at you as he watched a soft smile spread across your lips. When he pulls you into a hug, you can’t help but go willingly. The feeling of his lips brushing against the top of your head tell you that maybe he will be able to understand what you like.


	12. Simeon x Mc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon x Mc
> 
> Shibari prompt

Simeon let his fingers trail against her skin with a gentleness that didn’t betray his inner thoughts. It was a hard temptation to resist as her cries grew restless with each pass of his lips followed quickly by his fingers. He marveled in her beauty, a sight for him alone to consume until there was nothing left. He let his gaze wander over her form, taking in her bound before him. How he marveled at her straining limbs, the pleading look in her gaze that begged for more even after all he had given her so far. 

Simeon couldn’t help but run the tips of his fingers up along her neck, traveling to the strands of her hair that were just as bound as she. He had tied her hair with long cords of silk in order to transform it. He had formed a complex crown to rest upon her head composed of precise silk knots and thick locks of hair that he knew she deserved. Maybe had gotten a tad carried away in his devotions. Not that anyone could blame him if they knew about such an exquisite canvas he had to work with.

  
Her being tied up meant she couldn’t escape, though Simeon doubted that she wanted to, given the increase of her frenzied cries for him when he stepped between her legs.  
He had prepared her so well. How his fingers easily grew slick slowly trailing against her inner folds. She would be able to take him so well, just as he always knew she could.  
It was too much for him to resist timing his thrusts to her ragged cries, taking delight at the look on her face when she realized what he was doing. It had also caused her to clamp down around him like a vice, pulling a low groan from him as he bit down on her shoulder to keep himself steady. He didn't want to finish just yet, there was still more for him to taste. With each squeeze he placed a kiss against her neck, murmuring a gentle placation to her heated groan - she had long ago lost the ability to form actual words. She could only hope he would allow her a release, and soon, unsure of just how much more of his sweetness she could withstand before she became completely undone. 


	13. Any x Reader - Tension Cont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension prompt revived

My thoughts struggled to fill in the exposing cracks that spread like lightning throughout my mind against the onslaught of my secrets, those treacherous words that threaten to betray me with every parting of my lips. Lips that want to brush against yours, craving to understand the allure you hold over me. If I understood it, I could possibly return the favor. A vain pursuit within the outcome of this game I had known I would loose before I even began. But how could I resist, once I had a taste? 

It isn’t safe to be around you, not when with just one slip and it could all come tumbling out to be laid bare.

Gentle looks with hidden desires; not even my eyes can be trusted to guard such things that lay tangled in my mind.

Tangled thoughts lead to tangled sheets, a consuming desire to know what it would feel like to fall into your bed. Would I tremble more so than I do now? The freed sounds of my pleas finally given life to tell you what you've known all along. 

An innocent offering of your hand in a dance with a room full of people - a cacophony of distractions that could interrupt even the strongest of wills. Little do those noises know how you’ve already set me off kilter with just the brush of your hand against mine. How one touch is now two; all I want is your lips against my skin. Laid out in front of all those around us to lay witness to my undoing.

  
The look in your eye gives away nothing, a slight smile on your lips a teasing respite to the emptiness between us- the only evidence that proves to me that you know.

You always know. 

It’s infuriating -

\- it’s endearing.

I want it to stop, yet never end - caught in between the misstep of my hunger to feel you against my soul and my desire for it to end. If only for a release from this tension that has been denied.

  
Is it sexual tension if it only goes one way? One end pulled taunt while the other knot remains true. If only to test the strength of your walls, what would it take to form a crack within them? Would one crack splinter into many spreading so quickly once the fire had been lit within you, a web of secluded lust to bring it all crumbling down until we stand before each other exposed on equal footing.


	14. Luci x mc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer x mc 
> 
> Work out clothes

  
Lucifer did a quick double take, his neck almost breaking, when his brain finally processed what his assistant was wearing. Did that constitute an outfit back up in the human realm? It must have, he mused to himself, only paying partial attention as she talked to him about something he couldn’t quite find himself to care about. Not when she was standing before him in such an outfit as that. It was so tight, so short, so devious. He found himself grinding his teeth in order to keep his face impassive. There was no way he was going to let her know he had fallen for her tricks. That she had managed to get under his skin with such underhanded tactics. 

She seemed so at ease, not caring how little the mesh part of her clothing hid from sight when she bent over to hand him a report. He found his eyes traveling on their own accord into the depths of her abundant cleavage, a frown forming when what lay beneath the tight fitted clothing lay just out of his sight. 

That wouldn’t do. 

She was his, and he wasn’t going to let a lowly piece of cloth deny him from what was rightfully his. 

Lucifer was quick to act, a snarl low in his throat, his gloved fingers gliding over her skin with ease as he pushed the offending material up out of the way. He didn’t bother to waste time with the act of taking it off, not with his mind stuck on loop to take her now - reminder her right this moment that she belonged to him - and he was not going to let her deny him access to any part of her body with such clothing. 

He let his tongue trace over the curve of her breasts, delighting in the small noises that he could get her to sing. Next came her shorts, those devilishly tiny things he only pushed down to her knees. Oh how she trembled beneath his ministrations, he was not anywhere close to fucking her yet and look at how close to coming undone she was for him. How it excited him, turning her into such a state with only his touch.


	15. Satan x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan x Reader

Satan almost fell out of his chair when he saw you. The book he had been reading slipped out of his fingers and the sound of it landing on his desk was the only noise between the two of you as you shifted nervously back and forth on your feet. 

“Do you-“

  
“Come here, kitten,” the words were a low growl, cutting you off before you could voice your doubts over the outfit you had picked out. You had been a mess of nerves in his bathroom, giving yourself a stern talking to in the mirror before squaring your shoulders and marching out with confidence. Confidence that had swiftly evaporated when you saw him sitting relaxed with his elbow propped on his desk so that his head could rest against his hand while he read. Ethereal. In such a way that the breath of air in your lungs fled from the sight, unable to handle his cruel and terrible beauty.

  
Not that he allowed you any time for you to doubt as to why he was with you. Rising from his desk with a predator’s grace, he stalked you with a look in his eye that kept you pinned in place.

  
He let the back of his fingers trail slowly down the side of your face, tracing the contours of your jaw down to your neck. Lower his fingers gently traveled, down your neck to your shoulder, your arm to brush past your fingers teasing them with a hidden look behind his gaze. But he didn’t stop, instead changing direction over to trace along the top of your hip bone and work his way tenderly along the delicate lace that was wrapped around your skin and tied with such a cute bow in the back right above your ass.  
When his fingers found the tied bow, Satan let out an appreciative noise that rumbled in his chest. He pressed you snuggly against him, moving his other arm to move around you so that he could unwrap his gift.  
Patiently you waited until you knew he was about the best part of what you had prepared. When he reached down to palm your ass, like you knew he was fond of doing, you grinned and looked up.

Truly, the look on his face made it worth it. How his eyes narrowed in confusion at the new feeling of something soft and fluffy brush against his fingers - he shifted his gaze to meet yours. The lines of his mouth flattening as he took in your barely contained mirth. He couldn’t stay mad for long, not when you were so proud of pulling this off and catching him unaware. Though your mirth was replaced with a heated trepidation when a smirk of his own teased at the corner of his lips.

  
“Do you want to play, kitten?” You couldn’t help but gape, the sound of his voice had you weak in the knees. Mewling with such a subdued demeanor had him leaning down to tease your lips with a kiss. His tongue expertly slipping in to playfully taunt yours before pulling out all the stops on his attack on your sanity by giving a firm tug to the plug in your ass.  
“Cat got your tongue?” He nipped playfully at the side of your mouth, enjoying how easily you melted for him.

  
You couldn’t help but wiggle your hips that were firmly in his grasp, his fingers kneading into your skin in such a way that you were gasping in delight against his lips. All the while he continued to pull you against him so that he could grind himself against you. Such slow languid thrusts of his hips in time with his hands as he took his time with you. How he took pleasure in watching the flush creep down your neck and splash across the top of your chest. How beautiful you looked, flush with such a desire for him. All of those things you were willing to give him, all those things he was willing to receive.


End file.
